Something About You
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Ten is broken hearted after Rose dumps him for regenerating when Amy suddenly appears in the TARDIS. Unable to deal with 11 & Rory's drama she decides to travel with 10 & falls for him but with 11 & Rory looking for them & Rose returning is their love strong enough to survive? (Slight rewrite of series 2,3, 4/ episodes vary) (10XAmy/AU) (Slight Rose bashing, sorry!)
1. Prologue

The Doctor, Rory and Amy had barely escaped from the Weeping Angels; they burst into the TARDIS out of breath and the Doctor walked up to the console, still scowling.

Amy looked at him confused; she had just saved their lives so why was he mad at her?

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Amy what you did was very dangerous!" He exclaimed starting up the TARDIS.

"It worked, though." She said.

"It wasn't smart."

Amy scoffed and turned to Rory. "A little help please?"

Rory shook his head. "Sorry but you should've let us handle it."

She rolled her eyes.

"This is insane, I just saved our lives and I'm getting criticized for it?"

"You could've made things worse." The Doctor scolded.

"Seriously?" Amy groaned.

"Amy, you almost got killed." Rory frowned.

"I'm your girlfriend you should be on my side." She scowled.

"What you did was stupid, okay?" Rory replied.

Amy shook her head. "Why do I even put up with either of you? You don't support me in anything."

Before he could respond a crash of if thunder caused the TARDIS to jerk and jump.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy exclaimed as the TARDIS shook and rattled.

The Doctor grasped onto the rail.

"I don't know, yet!" He yelled.

The TARDIS gave a jolt knocking her to floor.

A second jolt caused Rory to fall.

"Please figure it out!" Amy shouted.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Rory scowled.

He struggled to keep his balance as he scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"Okay, it seems we're in the middle of an electric storm it's affecting the heart of the TARDIS!"

"Meaning what?" Amy groaned.

"Meaning it's causing energy frequencies strong enough to transport someone to a different time!" He said falling to the ground.

"So!?" She said.

"So don't touch the console!" He yelled toppling over.

But the noise from the storm made it hard for her to hear him and Amy struggled to stay on her feet so she reached towards the console.

"No, Amy don't touch that!" He shouted. But she didn't hear and grabbed it sending an electric force that made her vanish from the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where is she?!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor was too stunned to answer and stared at the spot where Amy was just standing.

**Year: 2006**

The Doctor was slowly walking around the console working the controls; the TARDIS sensed his hurt and tried to comfort him with her soothing hums.

It helped but memories of Rose and the sound of loneliness still lingered.

All the pleading in the world wasn't going to convince her that his love was still the same.

He felt silly now for even thinking Rose would accept his new form. She loved the old him and refused to give the Doctor a chance.

He leaned over the console and hung his head; he wiped his eyes and stared at his converse sneakers.

Just then he heard a loud thud and spun around; a young woman was passed out on the floor.

"What, what?" He said.

The Doctor came toward her with caution. It was a girl, an actual girl.

"No, no, no this isn't possible."

He knelt beside her and felt the side of her throat and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse.

The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. "Human how is that possible?" He muttered.

Then he heard a soft groan from her and peered over her. "Miss, Miss?" He said.

She didn't answer so he carried her to the pilot seat and covered her with his brown over coat.

He studied her as she rested. She was a pretty girl with long red hair and slim figure but with no I.D she was definitely a mystery.

The Doctor heard her groan again and sat beside her.

"Miss, are you alright?" He said softly.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and tried to raise her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS."

She glanced around and frowned. "He must have redecorated."

He looked at her strangely. "Okay."

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"You're looking at him!" He smiled.

Amy studied this tall thin man with slightly spiked brown hair and eyes.

"You're the Doctor?" She scoffed.

He nodded. "Yep!"

"No, my Doctor wears a bowtie." She scowled.

"Bowtie?" He arched his eyebrow.

Amy noticed he was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and neck tie.

"You're cute but you are not the Doctor."

"I promise you I am the Doctor." He said.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt two heartbeats; Amy's eyes widen.

"Are you a future regeneration?" She asked nervously.

"Actually I just regenerated."

As Amy became more alert she became worried.

"Do you know who I am?" She replied.

"No idea but you do seem very nice." The Doctor said.

"Does the name Amy Pond, ring a bell?"

He shook his head. "But you have a lovely name."

Amy closed her eyes and swallowed.

"So let me get this straight you're still the Doctor but you don't recognize me?" Amy replied.

He nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Amy nodded. "I'm going to regret asking this but what year is it?"

"2006." He replied.

"Oh, great I'm in the wrong TARDIS and the wrong year!" She groaned.

"Okay, I'm lost. What are you talking about?" He said.

"Well, Doctor I'm from the year 2009 and I'm your future companion." She replied.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "No, that can't happen! There's no way."

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Recognize this Doctor?"

"The TARDIS key, I only give that to my companions." He said studying it.

"And that's who I am or will be, I'm confused." She moaned.

The Doctor looked at her uncertain.

"Please believe me." She begged.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, I believe you but how did you end up in here?'

"The TARDIS got caught in a violent intergalactic electric storm and I touched something and here I am." She explained.

"Sounds like you touched the console and transported to a different TARDIS."

"Do you think you could send me back?'

The Doctor sighed. "It's kind of hard to send someone back between two TARDIS's."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, technically you're still in the same TARDIS so there's a slim chance you'll end up in the right one."

The Doctor thought for a second.

"But I can send you home." He added.

She smiled slightly. "Great." Amy muttered.

Amy really wasn't looking forward to going home or seeing Rory and her Doctor, again.

She decided she wasn't ready to deal with those two and needed a break from them both.

"Let's try that, okay?" He said turning to the control panel.

"Doctor wait!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, I really don't want to go home." She said.

The Doctor folded his arms. "Oh?"

Amy nodded. "And regardless of your new face you're still my Doctor."

That seemed to perk him up. "Really?"

"Yeah, so can I travel with you just until my Doctor finds me?" She asked.

"Wait even though I'm not your Doctor you still want travel with me?"

Amy smiled. "Can I?"

The Doctor thought about before a big smile formed across his face.

"Okay, why not?' He replied.

Amy squealed and hugged his neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, after all you're still a companion, right?"

Amy grinned as he started working the controls.

"So where we going?"

The Doctor smirked. "Well since I just regenerated how someplace brand new?"

"Which is?" She eagerly asked.

"It's a surprise!" He smiled as turned more knobs.

With one final bang on the console he looked at her as his eyes danced. "Ready?"

Amy nodded.

"Hang on tight!" He smiled flipping a switch causing a big jolt and they were thrown against the console laughing.


	2. New Earth

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor pulled a switch and grinned. "We're here!"

Amy's eyes lit up. "Where are we?"

He came towards her. "Close your eyes." He said turning her around and guiding her.

Amy heard the door open and felt a cool breeze.

"Okay, open them!" He said.

Amy opened her eyes and gasped.

They were standing in the middle of a futuristic city with space cars flying overhead and surrounded by the sweetest smelling grass and bluest waters she had ever seen.

Of all the places she had ever been to this was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"Not bad, not bad at all, eh?" The Doctor said.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

He smiled.

"This is amazing, where are we?" She asked looking around.

"This is New Earth."

Amy scoffed. "Oh, come on, New Earth? That can't be its name."

"Well, no it's not." He replied.

"So it has a name?" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it has a name. What kind of city doesn't have a name?"

"I get your point so what's the name of the city?" Amy asked.

"New, New York."

She nodded. "Original."

"Well, technically speaking it's the fifteenth New York so that makes it New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York." The Doctor explained.

He noticed Amy smirking. "What?"

"You're something else, you know that, right?"

He grinned. "New, New Doctor. Come on!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand and they ran to a nearby grassy field.

The Doctor laid out his brown coat on the ground and they both relaxed on it gazing at the sky.

"You know I like this coat, it's nice." Amy commented.

"Thanks Janis Joplin gave it to me." He replied.

She nodded.

He glanced at her. "You don't seem surprised."

Amy shrugged. "I've met Winston Churchill; believe me nothing surprises me."

"Winston Churchill? Wow, I'm getting fancy in my future regenerations, aren't I?" The Doctor smirked.

She turned towards him. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"What?" He said.

"You seem so sad when I met you, why?"

He sighed. "Well, just before you came my friend Rose Tyler dumped me."

"Why?" She frowned.

"I regenerated and she didn't like it so ordered me to leave." He said softly.

Amy could tell he was hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The Doctor shrugged. "What about you? You seemed pretty discouraged when you came."

"I saved the Doctor and my boyfriend Rory's life and now there mad at me." She grumbled.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, Amy, Amy don't you see?"

"What?" She said.

"There not mad, their jealous. You bruised their egos, that's all."

Amy shrugged. "Well, there still not treating me right."

"I'm sorry my future self isn't being nice to you." The Doctor said.

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand.

He then frowned. "Hang on." The Doctor said as he stood and read his physic paper.

"Well it looks like someone wants to see me."

"What's up?" Amy asked as he helped her up.

The Doctor sighed. "I just got this message from the hospital."

"Oh, what's it say?" She asked.

"Please come to ward 26." He read.

The Doctor cringed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps." He admitted.

She smiled "I don't like them either but I'll be there with you."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"So, where's this hospital?" Amy asked.

He pointed at a glowing crisp white hospital with a moon above it just down the hill.

"Okay, shall we then?" Amy smiled.

"Sounds delightful." He teased as he extended his arm.

She smiled and took his arm.

They entered the hospital and Amy was surprised at how normal it was.

They walked through the huge waiting room and Amy looked around unimpressed.

"You know I was sort of expecting something more futuristic." She said.

"Well you can't expect everywhere to look Sci-fi but this place needs a shop, it's got to have a shop." The Doctor complained.

Before she could respond a cat nun walked by. "Hello." The cat nun greeted.

Amy's eyes widen and rushed to the Doctor. "They have cat nuns here."

"Don't stare and think about how she feels meeting a ginger and rude person. That's where I'd put a shop." He replied.

She scowled and got distracted when she looked back she lost sight of Doctor.

"Doctor?" She called.

Amy knew the Doctor probably took the elevator and decided to do the same thing.

Once she entered Amy realized she couldn't remember the ward number.

_"What ward would you like?"_ A computer voice asked.

"Uh, ward 38?" She replied uncertain.

She felt the elevator move then heard the voice say, _"Commencing disinfecting sterilization process."_

"Wait what?" She said.

Suddenly a shower of cold liquid surprised her causing her to yelp.

"Oh, that's cold! That's really cold!"

Then she was sprayed with some powder like substance.

"Oh, come on!" She shouted wiping her eyes.

Then a nice warm air started blowing and she relaxed.

"This is nice. At least it does wonders for my hair." She thought.

The elevator stopped and she stepped out but quickly noticed a problem; she was in a basement.

Amy was about to leave when she heard a man's voice. "You there."

A thin man decorated with a knitting pattern on his skin pointed at her.

"Who are you?" She said.

He ignored her question.

"Mistress is waiting for you." He replied.

"Well, Mistress will have to wait because I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't do that. I'll just manipulate the controls and send you back here." He replied.

Amy swallowed. "Fine."

She followed him at a safe distance to a storage lab and a stretched piece of skin with eyes and mouth stared at her.

Amy gasped.

"Oh, you're new. I was expecting a bratty blond. Well, I guess you'll do." She said in a snobby tone.

"Thanks, I guess." Amy replied.

"Anyway, what's your name?" She asked.

Amy folded her arms. "Amy and you are?"

"Lady Cassandra; me and Chip have been watching you and the Doctor." She said.

"What for?" Amy frowned.

"Well I would like revenge for him murdering me just because I killed some useless aliens."

"My you're a nice lady." She said sarcastically.

"But I need his help." Cassandra replied ignoring her comment.

"Why?"

"I think something strange is going on here. They seem to have a speedy miracle cure for every deadly illness and I want to know why." She explained.

Amy scoffed. "You don't come across as moral why do you want to help so badly?"

"Simple I can use blackmail on the cat nuns for money." Cassandra said proudly.

Amy looked at her in disgust. "You're a horrible trampoline, you know that? What makes you think he'll help you?"

"Because you're going to be my secret weapon." She snarled.

"What?" Amy panicked.

"Chip throw the switch!"

He threw the switch and four light bars appeared; trapping her.

Amy tried to move but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Sorry, dear but I'm going to be borrowing your body for a while." Cassandra sneered.

"No, you can't!" Amy shouted.

"Watch me!"

A swirl of pink smoke traveled from Cassandra to inside of Amy.

Chip pulled back down the switch causing Amy to collapse; he slowly came towards her.

"Mistress?"

He heard a groan and Cassandra/Amy struggled to sit up.

She was holding her head and cringing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She noticed her long red hair and grinned.

"Hair, hands! Oh, it's been so long since I've had fingers! I must see!" She exclaimed.

Cassandra/Amy ran to the mirror; her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked.

"Well, I'm too tall and I think my hair's too red." She then looked down and smiled.

"However I do have nice legs; I guess I can make this work." Cassandra/Amy said.

Chip glanced at her. "Is that the kind of girl he likes?"

She shrugged. "I was under the impression that he liked any kind of girl."

Suddenly she heard a cell phone ring from her back pocket.

Amy/Cassandra pulled it out and stared at the foreign object.

"What is this thing?" She asked.

"It's an Earth communication device." He replied.

"Oh, so how does she speak?" Amy/Cassandra said.

"Earth Scottish." Chip said.

She cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound like Amy.

"Amy, how long does it take to use an elevator?" The Doctor asked.

"Aye, I'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Uh, okay, guess what I just saw Face of Boe! He's a patient here; I can't wait for you to meet him."

Amy/Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Oh, goody can't wait to see old boat face." She muttered.

The Doctor was distracted and didn't hear her comment and hung up.

"That was rude." Amy/Cassandra muttered.

"Never mind, perfume!" She ordered.

Chip quickly handed her the perfume valve and they marched out of the basement.

She found the Doctor upstairs studying the I.V bags.

Amy/Cassandra took a deep breath. "Hi!" She said.

"There you are!" He said pulling her over.

It felt strange having his arm around her waist.

"You've got to see this" He said.

The Doctor walked her to a scarlet red patient floating in mid-air.

"This guy is supposed to take weeks to cure." He said.

Amy/Cassandra shrugged. "So?"

"Cured in two days." He replied.

That caught her attention.

Then he quickly moved her over to a liquid paper white patient.

"He was supposed to be dead in seconds but twenty minutes later and he's fine." He replied giving him a small wave.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Amazing."

"I have to see how they do this." The Doctor said.

Amy/Cassandra followed him.

"Isn't that what hospitals are for?" She pointed out.

"But if there so advance in their medicine why keep it a secret?" He replied.

"It's a mystery." She replied slipping back to her own voice.

The Doctor looked at her funny. "Um, Amy do you have a cold?"

Amy/Cassandra swallowed. "W-why you ask?"

"You don't sound like yourself. It's like you're trying to sound Scottish and British at the same time." He said.

"Well, New Earth just does something to me." Amy/Cassandra smiled nervously.

Well, I can talk new, new Doctor." He grinned.

She eyed him up and down and smiled with approval.

Mm, aren't you just...?" She whispered.

Acting on an impulse she grabbed his lapels and kissed him hard and long, her fingers savoring the feel of his brown hair.

After the kiss Amy/Cassandra pulled back blushing; the Doctor was stunned and out of breath.

He just stared at her in shock.

Amy/Cassandra smoothed down her hair and smiled awkwardly.

"I t-think the terminal's t-this way." She stuttered.

He straighten his tie and calmly smoothed his hair.

"Yep, still got it." The Doctor said.

He followed her to a digital screen.

"Find anything?"

"No, but it must be here." Amy/Cassandra frowned.

What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Duh, a lab where they make their medicines." She said.

"Well, I overheard sister mention a passageway behind a wall that leads to their lab." He said.

"Really, what wall?" She asked eagerly.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and used it over the screen.

"That wall." He said as it rose up revealing a dark passageway and stairs.

He watched as Amy/Cassandra strolled in first.

Intensive care." He mumbled and shaking his head.

The never ending staircase led them to an area filled with green pods.

He took his sonic screwdriver and opened one of the pods.

Inside was a confined young woman severely ill with bumpy skin and discolored eyes staring at them.

"That's disgusting." Amy/Cassandra whispered.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Amy/Cassandra looked at him strangely.

He hesitantly closed the door and opened another pod.

Inside was another young man in the same condition as the woman but worse.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"Their infected with every disease in the world." He said grimly.

"Are we safe? Are we in danger of catching anything?" She asked.

"Just don't touch them." He replied closing the door.

"I have no intentions of touching them." She scoffed.

The Doctor peered out from the railing in disgust.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to let them die?" Amy/Cassandra asked.

"No, because there lab rats; they need them alive for experiments. No wonder they have a cure for everything." He frowned.

"You are not supposed to be here." A voice said.

They turned and saw Novice Haim standing there looking cross.

He walked towards her; his eyes filled with anger. "Novice Haim what is the meaning of this?"

"When this planet obtain the new life forms we were overwhelmed by diseases." She said.

"So you started experimenting on these people that you created in order to find cures, am I right?" The Doctor said.

"If that's how you want to put it then yes." Novice Haim replied.

"How many of these people have you done this to, hmm; a hundred, a thousand? How many!?" He yelled.

"There only flesh, that's all, nothing more." Novice Haim insisted.

"There still living people and this illegal under the Shadow Proclamation." He said.

"We're saving lives; doesn't that make it worth it?" She replied.

"No." The Doctor said.

"And who are you to judge our work?" She scoffed.

"I'm the Doctor and this ends today." He glared.

"Does anybody else know about this?" Amy/Cassandra interjected.

Novice Haim shook her head. "No, no one outside this sister hood knows."

Amy/Cassandra grinned.

"Another thing I am being very calm, right now but whatever you've done to Amy I want it reversed." He snarled.

"What are you talking about?" She protested.

"I'm fine." Amy/Cassandra insisted.

"These people are dying and I know Amy would care." He replied.

Amy/Cassandra scoffed and spun him around.

"Mm, sexy and clever." She said pulling out his tie.

"What's happened to you?" He said.

"So nice of Amy to lend me this body but I also needed your mind to find out what's going on." She replied.

"Who are you?" He said.

She leaned over and whispered. "Does the last human sound familiar?"

"Cassandra?" He said confused.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She sprayed a mist in his face.

The Doctor groaned and collapsed to the floor.

Shocked Novice Haim quickly tended to him.

"You've hurt him. I'll have to fetch sister." She said.

"Good, bring her here because I want to see her, now!" Amy/Cassandra ordered.

Novice Haim quickly ran to fetch the sister.

A moment later the Doctor slowly woke up and found himself trapped inside an empty pod.

He tried to break free but his hands were strapped to the chair.

"Lady Cassandra must've locked me in here." He thought bitterly.

"Let me out!"

Amy/Cassandra leaned against the glass smirking.

"Oh, Doctor if you only knew the thousands of ways I thought of to kill you and that's what I've got; one thousand diseases."

"You can't." He said.

"Enjoy your last three minutes." She snarled.

"Fine kill me just please let Amy go!" He begged.

"I will as soon as I find someone younger I'll dump her in the trash. Now hush up, it's show time."

The Doctor felt helpless but he had to save Amy and kept struggling to escape, suddenly the straps came loose and the door opened.

Stepping out there was chaos everywhere; one by one the pods opened.

The Doctor was horrified to see all the ill flesh escaping.

"What did you do?" He yelled to Amy/Cassandra.

"I didn't do it!" She said.

"Every disease in the world has escaped and everything's vulnerable. I want that body safe, Cassandra!" He yelled.

"What do we do?" She panicked.

"We can't let them touch us, their touch will kill us. Is there anywhere we can go?" He said.

Amy/Cassandra nodded. "Follow me!"

They ran for safety but lost Chip in the crowd.

The flesh had them surrounded outside the doors.

"We're trapped! What are we going to do?" Amy/Cassandra cried.

He scowled. "I know what you can do you can get out of Amy's body for starters!"

"I have nowhere to go, my original skin's dead!" She snapped.

The Doctor glared at her. "Not my problem, now get out!"

She just looked at him defiantly.

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at her. "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." She replied.

Lady Cassandra breathed in and exhaled a pink mist that traveled inside the Doctor.

Amy groaned and almost lost her balance.

"Blimey, my head." She muttered.

Amy looked around in confusion. "Where'd she go?"

The Doctor had a strange smile on his face.

"Doctor?"

"This is different, goodness I'm a man!" He said in a feminine tone.

"Cassandra?" She said.

"Yum, so many parts and some unused." He smiled.

"Oh, no!" She thought.

Doctor/Cassandra started doing the mambo with his body.

Amy did her best not to smirk.

"Two hearts! Oh, baby I'm doing the samba!" He exclaimed.

Amy blushed and turned away. "G-get out of him, please?"

Doctor/Cassandra grinned. "Slim but foxy and you thought so too."

Amy's face was turning beet red. "I-I did not!"

Doctor/Cassandra came closer. "Yes, you did. I've been inside your head. You've been looking and you like it."

Before she could respond the door opened and the sick flesh were coming at them.

"Help us!" They rasped.

Doctor/Cassandra panicked. "What do we do? What the hell would the Doctor do?"

Amy spotted a ladder. "We've got to get up."

"Out of my way, ginger!" He snapped pushing her aside.

Amy scoffed but quickly followed.

They climbed up to a trap door but it was locked.

"Oh, no we're stuck!" He whined.

"Try the sonic screwdriver!" Amy said.

He made a face. "You mean this thingy?"

"Yes, that thingy!"

"I don't know how!" Doctor/Amy whined.

She groaned. "Cassandra get back into me, now!"

Doctor/Cassandra rolled his eyes. "Nag, nag how does the Doctor stand you?"

"Just do it!" Amy yelled.

"Hold on tight." He replied.

He exhaled and the mist traveled back inside Amy's.

She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if we're done now would you open it?" Amy/Cassandra yelled.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at her.

"Not until you get out her." He said.

"We need the Doctor! She told me to get back in here!" She insisted.

"I don't care! I order you to leave her!" The Doctor shouted.

Lady Cassandra groaned and re-entered into the Doctor.

"You don't have to shout." He said.

Amy groaned. "Would you knock it off? I'm getting a headache!"

"Sorry but every time I go into you he yells. He's so rude." He replied.

They could hear the flesh coming closer.

"Do something!" Amy ordered.

"I'm so going to regret this." Doctor/Cassandra grumbled as he entered into an ill woman.

"Oh, good lord I look disgusting!" She shouted.

"Nice to have you back." The Doctor said to Amy.

Amy and the Doctor were about to escape when the woman exhaled Lady Cassandra and she re-entered into Amy.

"That's it Cassandra, that was your final warning!" He shouted.

Amy/Cassandra just sat on the floor and stared into space.

"Inside her head, so alone. All their lives they've never been touched." She said sadly.

Seeing she was sincere the Doctor extended his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Come on." He replied.

The Doctor found the patents and told them to gather all the I.V fluid bags and had Amy/Cassandra to fastened them onto his suit.

He grabbed a pulley and Amy/Cassandra followed him broken elevator.

"Those elevators don't work!" She said.

He grinned. "I know."

He leapt and grabbed the cable and attached the pulley to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well?" He said.

Amy/Cassandra hesitated.

"You're so determined to stay alive, why not live a little?" He said.

She groaned and jumped grabbing onto the Doctor.

"You're completely mad! Now, I know why she likes you." She said.

"Going down!" He exclaimed.

They finally reached the bottom and he instructed her to pull the lever as soon as he said so.

The Doctor lured the flesh into the elevator while Amy/Cassandra pulled and released the medicine curing everyone.

After it was over the Doctor helped Amy/Cassandra down.

"Did you kill them?" She asked as they left.

"Nope!" He grinned and looked at all the cured people but Amy/Cassandra smirked as she noticed Novice Haim being arrested along with the other nuns.

The Doctor then his attention turned to Cassandra.

The Doctor arched his eye brow at her.

"What?" She said.

"It's time to leave that body, Cassandra." He said firmly.

"No!" Amy/Cassandra protested.

"You have to." The Doctor replied calmly.

Just then Chip walked in, pleased to have found Cassandra.

"Mistress, I've been looking for you. I kept myself safe for you."

A grin spread across her face.

"A willing volunteer." She muttered.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "No, no, no!"

"I welcome her!" He said happily.

Before he could stop her Amy/Cassandra breathed in and exhaled into Chip.

Amy nearly fell to the floor but the Doctor caught her in time.

"Can you stand?" He asked letting her go.

But Amy toppled over and the Doctor caught her again.

"Guess that's a no." He replied.

Amy took a couple of deep breaths.

"You okay?" He said softly in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"Hi!" He grinned.

"Hi!" She smiled.

Amy looked around puzzled.

"What did I miss?" Amy asked.

The Doctor just smiled.

Unfortunately the happiness was short-lived when they heard Chip groan and start to collapse.

They both caught him in time before he hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I believe I'm dying." Cassandra/Chip said.

"Let us help you." Amy said.

She shook her head. "I won't let you do that. It's time for me to die and that's okay."

"But-" Amy started to protest.

"I need to do this, please." She begged.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "Alright but let us do one last thing for you."

They arrived at Cassandra's favorite party; she thanked them both and walked away.

Amy stared as Cassandra/Chip died with all the party guests walking around her like she was nothing.

She felt the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and they slowly walked back to the TARDIS.

Amy leaned against the console and fiddled with the control panel.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I know she was a terrible person but I still feel sorry for her. Is that wrong?" Amy replied.

The Doctor looked at her and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling sorry for her it shows you have a kind heart." He replied.

She smiled slightly.

"You going to be alright?" He asked.

Amy nodded.

"You're sure?" The Doctor said.

She smiled and sat on the rail. "Yeah so where to next?"

The Doctor just smiled and started up the TARDIS and they were off to their next adventure.


	3. Tooth And Claw

When Amy woke up to the sound of rock music blaring from the console room she knew the Doctor had something planned.

She grinned and quickly changed into a denim short skirt, magenta t-shirt and leather jacket before hurrying over to the Doctor.

She found him working the control panel and singing softly along to Ian Dury.

_"Good to be a lunatic."_ He sang.

Amy smirked and snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hi!" She said.

He glanced behind him and smiled. "Oh, hi!"

Amy leaned against the console and grinned. "Ian Dury, huh?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep!"

"What's the occasion." Amy smiled.

"Oh, I don't know." He replied very coy.

He walked the console pushing buttons; Amy followed.

"Is this a clue to where we're going?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "If you like but there could be more."

She paused. "Like what?"

"Like an Ian Dury concert in Sheffield in the year 1979, how's that sound?" He asked casually.

"Can you use your psychic paper to get us backstage?" Amy replied.

"I think we can arrange something." He said.

Amy grinned. "Sheffield it is."

The Doctor nodded. "Hold on tight!"

He hit a button and the TARDIS jerked and then it stopped with a jolt leaving Amy and the Doctor on the floor but laughing.

The Doctor stood and pulled her up. "1979, hell of a year!"

"With you in it I bet it was." She grinned.

"Well, I don't like to brag." He sniffed and grabbed his coat but as soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS they were greeted by guards and guns.

They both immediately put their hands up in the air.

"State your business, here sir along with that half naked child." One said firmly as he peered over them on his horse cocked his gun.

"Oi'!" Amy scowled.

The Doctor nudged her.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy whispered.

"1879." He replied.

She groaned. "How did that happen?"

He shrugged. "Well, 1979, 1879 same difference."

"Sir, state your business!" The guard repeated.

The Doctor noticed the man sounded Scottish.

"Are we in Scotland?" He asked.

"How can you not be aware of that?" He glared.

"Oh, I'm dazed and confused." The Doctor replied with a Scottish accent.

He looked over at Amy. "I've chasing this wee naked child. Isn't that right you timorous beastie?"

Amy smiled through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill you later."

"I know you are." The Doctor smiled sweetly at her.

"It would be wise if you state your identity to us, sir." The guard said.

The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and held it up. "I'm Dr. James McCrimmon as you can see by my credentials I was trained under Doctor Bell himself."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Let me see these two." An elderly female voice called from the carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, mam." The guard said.

"I want to see them Captain Reynolds."

They glanced up at the guard for his approval before approaching the carriage.

Inside was a woman dressed in black old fashion clothes; her expression was unreadable.

"Who is she?" Amy asked quietly.

The Doctor smiled. "Amy Pond, I'd like to introduce you to Queen Victoria."

Amy gasped and gave a small curtsy. "Amy Pond, mam, pleased to meet you. I apologize for my nakedness."

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes.

Victoria scoffed. "I have daughters; it's nothing new to me."

"If I may ask your majesty but where are you going?" He asked her.

"Torchwood Estate, a favorite place Prince Albert like to visit."

He looked at her puzzled. "Tell me your majesty why go by carriage when it's much faster by train?"

Victoria's expression turned grim. "Tree down in the middle of track another obvious attempt on my life."

"Seriously, someone's trying to kill you?" Amy asked concerned.

She shrugged. "It's going to take more than a fallen tree to scare me."

"Besides I'm spending an evening with Sir Robert MacLeish and his wife for dinner and a pleasant night of stories some will be tales about werewolves. I'd be honor if you and Miss Pond joined me." She added.

The Doctor looked at Amy. "You want to?"

She nodded. "Sure, an evening with the Queen, why not?"

"We would be honored." He replied.

Victoria nodded. "Good, onward!" She told the driver.

They followed behind the carriage.

Amy grinned. "I can't believe it! I met Queen Victoria!"

"Yeah, I know just sitting there like a stamp." He replied.

"I was waiting to for her to say we are not amused."

"Well, it's not likely that she will." He replied.

"Oh, I bet I could get her to say it." She said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I could." Amy said.

"How much you want to bet?" He asked.

"Five quid?"

"Now that I think about it this could abuse my advantages as a Time Lord." He said.

"Make it ten?" She said.

"Okay." The Doctor replied.

When they arrived at the Torchwood estate Amy's eyes widen at the huge mansion.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

The Doctor thought the mansion resembled a haunted house; he could feel his senses heighten as Sir Robert walked out.

He looked nervous but what caught the Doctor's eye was the group of bald male servants behind him.

The Queen stepped out and greeted Sir Robert.

"Mam so good to see you."

She smiled. "Good to see you as well. Is Lady Isobel not joining you?"

There was a grunt from one of the bald men; the Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Um, no she's out of town. In fact the house is completely unprepared for guests so if you want to leave I understand." He replied.

"Nonsense, we can still have a pleasant evening."

Sir Robert nodded but a look of dread spread across his face.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought guests. This is Dr. McCrimmon and his friend Amy; please don't mind the naked child."

Amy turned beet red and tugged her skirt. "Sorry."

"She's not really used to clothes." The Doctor joked.

Amy scowled. "He thinks he's funny but I'm not amused. What about you mam; do you find him amusing?"

"No it's probably not funny." She replied.

Sir Robert smiled slightly. "Well, shall we go inside?"

He led Victoria inside.

"So close." Amy whispered.

The Doctor just grinned.

Then one of the guards walked past them carrying a small black box.

The Doctor looked up at Captain Reynolds. "What's in there?"

"None of your business." He replied.

"Rude isn't he?" Amy said.

"And not ginger." He playfully added.

She giggled as they went inside.

The house was huge but dim and filled with antique furniture and mirrors. The Doctor observed a faint sent of mistletoe.

Victoria led them to an attic looking room with a giant telescope like device.

"This was my consort's greatest treasure!" She announced proudly.

"Blimey." Amy muttered.

"Impressive." The Doctor smiled.

He went towards the machine and carefully inspected it; running his fingers along the device.

Sir Robert started talking about his late father and Prince Albert but the Doctor was too busy looking over the telescope.

"Bit rubbish; wrong size, too many lenses, completely inaccurate measurements. I can't imagine why anyone would build a telescope like this." The Doctor rambled.

Amy saw Queen Victoria and Sir Robert scowled and she strolled over to the Doctor and gave him a look.

"Am I being rude again?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, you are."

He swiftly turned and smiled at them. "But it's pretty, it's very pretty."

"Yes, well you are entitled to your opinion." She said sternly.

"I bet you're not amused; are you, mam?" Amy replied.

The Doctor rubbed his eye and tried not to smirk.

Victoria remained expressionless. "Well, I believe dinner is ready. Doctor McCrimmon if you care to join us and Miss Pond I'm sure you won't mind joining us after you've changed."

Amy pressed her lips. The Doctor gave her reassuring smile before she was escorted by the Queen's guards.

While the Doctor was having dinner Amy was looking through the wardrobe. She held several dresses and frowned.

Amy took a blue frilly one and held it up to herself in the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection.

After several minutes she was growing frustrated and sat on the bed.

"Maybe I'll skip dinner." She grumbled.

"Aw, you don't want to do that!" She heard the Doctor's voice said behind the door.

Amy smiled and rushed to open it. "Doctor?"

"Hi!" He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, you were taking a while so I came up to check on you."

Amy sighed. "Thanks but I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I hate the dresses but I have to wear one because they think I'm naked." She complained.

"Well, I think you look very nice naked."

"What!" Amy slapped his chest.

"Sorry, I meant considering we're in 1879." He quickly corrected.

She smirked. "That's better."

"Come on I'll help you." The Doctor said.

"Thanks. So what's going on so far?" She asked going to a wardrobe.

He shrugged. "Well, Sir Robert is telling a wolf story at the moment.

Amy arched her eyebrows. "Really? I never figured him a storyteller; he seems so shy."

The Doctor held up a red floral dress but Amy shot him a disapproving look.

He shrugged and put it back.

"To be honest it felt more like he's warning us." The Doctor replied still going through the dresses.

Amy looked at him concerned then shrugged. "So what was the story about?"

The Doctor grinned. "Ooh, I'm glad you asked. Well, so far it's about a legend of a werewolf is really the current form of an alien species that fell to earth in 1540 near the monastery, surviving by passing its lycanthropic form from human to human."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Cheerful dinner conversation."

The Doctor sighed. "See anything you like?"

Amy scoffed. "No and if I don't find something to wear soon I think Queen Victoria is going to banish me for my alleged nudity."

He smiled. "Have you tried that wardrobe over there?"

She sighed and pulled opened the closet doors and yelped.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming to her side.

She pointed at a maid looking scared and shaking in fear.

"Hello there, odd place to be sitting, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled helping her out.

Amy smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Amy and this is the Doctor. What were you doing in there?"

"I'm Flora. I'm terribly sorry but I was so scared." Her voice broke.

The Doctor stood nearby as Amy led her to over the bed; Flora was still trembling. "What are you scared of?" Amy asked.

"They came and barged in the house taking everyone including Lady Isobel but I escaped." She replied.

"Who came?" The Doctor asked.

"The monks, they must've gone mad because they've locked everyone in the cellar with a cage with some kind of half human, half creature in it. I could hear it growling when they brought it in." Flora replied.

"Did you say monks?" He asked.

Flora nodded.

"Bald skinny monks?"

She nodded again. "Those were the ones. Father Angelo kept saying something about wanting the Queen, the crown and the monarchy."

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Flora you need to get out, now." He said in serious tone.

"But" She started to say.

"That wasn't a suggestion that was an order." He replied. "Move! And get ready to lead the others out!" The Doctor ordered.

Flora was reluctant but ran out the room.

He then grabbed Amy's hand and they dashed to the dining room.

"What's wrong?" She asked following along behind him.

He didn't answer and they continued running.

"Doctor?" She repeated.

When they reached it everyone was in a panic except for Father Angelo who was chanting by the window.

"Father Angelo, where's the cellar?" The Doctor demanded.

Father Angelo didn't answer and continued chanting.

The Doctor pulled over Sir Robert.

"Sir, I'm sorry. They have my wife."

"Where's the cellar?" He asked.

They followed Sir Robert; Amy heard a shot behind her but didn't look back.

They rushed to the door and the Doctor could hear screaming on the other side; he kicked the door open.

Once inside people were scrambling to get out; the Doctor turned and marveled at the werewolf escaping his cage.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" He said.

He continued to stare until the wolf jumped out and threw the top of the cage at him narrowly missing his head.

The Doctor ran out and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver but it wasn't enough; the wolf was busting the door down with little effort.

He ran up to Amy, Sir Robert and Victoria. "Everyone's out. Where's Father Angelo?" He asked.

"Uh, Captain Reynolds disposed of him." Queen Victoria replied tucking the gun handle further in her handbag.

The pounding on the door was getting louder and pieces of wood were flying off. "Okay, that's definitely not going to hold him." The Doctor said.

They tried the window but the Monks fired shots; the Doctor noticed they were wearing mistletoe.

"I think the Monks want us to stay here." He said.

"Don't they know who I am?" The Queen asked.

"Yeah and that's the problem." The Doctor replied.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

The banging continued and the Doctor glanced nervously behind him at the door. "We run."

"That's your plan?" She said.

"Do you have any silver bullets?" He snapped.

"Not on me, no." Amy scoffed.

"Then we run. Your majesty as a Doctor I suggest a good run; perfect for leg circulation."

He grabbed her hand and they ran just as the door broke down.

With the wolf gaining and their hearts pounding in their ears they ran as fast as they could but it seemed like the wolf was getting closer and ready to pounce.

But just as it started to jump Captain Reynolds emerged and fired a shot at the beast causing it to stagger back allowing them to run safely into the hall.

He glanced at Queen Victoria. "Mam, the diamond is missing from the safe."

"It's with me." She replied.

"Then I suggest you continue running into the library. I'll hold the wolf back." He said calmly.

"Bullets won't kill it." The Doctor protested.

"It will by you time, sir! And as of now I declare you the Queen's protector and you Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." Captain Reynolds replied.

Amy looked at Sir Robert confused. "What's he mean?"

He lowered his eyes in shame and didn't answer.

They were startled by the sound of the wolf charging and they started running again; Captain Reynolds fired his gun repeated but the gunshots turned into shrieks of pain.

They got into the room and the Doctor looked around and realized Amy was still outside frozen and staring in shock at the gruesome attack.

He dashed out and pulled her into the room then they all quickly barricaded the door; putting chairs, brooms, everything that could use they did then they waited.

After a few minutes of silence the Doctor put his ear to the door; he could hear the wolf sniffing then back away.

Amy stood there surprised. "It's leaving."

"Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's just not something you expect, is it?" She replied.

He glanced around. "It went into every room except here. Something in here must be repelling it but what?" He mumbled.

Then Amy smirked. "I'll tell you what though."

"What?"

"Werewolf." She squealed.

The Doctor smiled. "I know!" He said slipping into his normal accent.

They embraced in a hug.

"Okey Dokey? The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Amy smiled with relief.

Queen Victoria gawked in shock at their bold display of affection.

Sir Robert slumped into a chair groaned softly. "This is my fault."

They all looked at him. "How is it your fault?" Amy asked.

Sir Robert sighed. "The Monks threaten to kill my wife unless I helped them. I tried to send out hints to you and hoped that the missing staff or my hesitance to let you in would signal a problem." He explained.

He glanced over at the Doctor. "Did you not notice my unusual wait staff?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, bald muscular men, your wife is away; I thought you were just happy."

Amy muffled a snicker.

"Do you find this funny, young lady?" Victoria scowled.

"No, mam." She said.

Victoria then looked at the Doctor with a cold and angry stare. "And you; you're more suspicious than she is. Tell me what happened to your Scottish accent?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that." The Doctor replied reluctantly.

"I don't know who either of you are but I know you're not from here and this is not my world!" She said angrily.

Amy shrugged slightly. "Well, this is your world but it's in danger at the moment and we mean no harm. In fact the Doctor's going to help. Aren't you?"

She looked behind her at the Doctor who was tracing the wall and smelling them.

"Doctor?" She said.

"You know these carvings are very interesting."

He jumped onto a chair and licked the upper wall.

Amy blushed. "You're not helping our case." She muttered.

"Mistletoe!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Amy said.

"Oil of mistletoe, this wood is covered in it. That's why the wolf didn't attack here or the Monks!"

"You mean the wolf's allergic?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Or he thinks he is."

"So now what?" Amy asked.

"We fight back." He replied.

Sir Robert scoffed. "How? We have no weapons."

"Yes, we do." The Doctor grabbed some books and tossed them to Amy and Sir Robert.

"Books best weapons in the world." He said. "Arm yourselves."

They quickly began reading through the books when the Doctor shouted happily.

"I found something!"

"What?" Amy asked rushing beside him.

He looked at Sir Robert and grinned. "Oh, your dad was a genius! How did you get that werewolf story in the first place?"

"My father." Sir Robert replied.

The Doctor pointed to a book and map. "Well, according to this it was Sir Robert's father and Prince Albert that discovered the wolf from evidence they had collected. And this house was built to seem like a trap for us but it's actually a trap for the wolf."

The Doctor looked at Queen Victoria. "You're majesty I believe you're in possession of a very special diamond."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a large gorgeous diamond. "Albert gave me this; he had it specially cut. I carry it with me wherever I go."

The Doctor carefully held the diamond. Amy admired the beautiful sparkling gemstone.

"Amy this is the Koh-i-Noor diamond."

Amy shook her head in awe. "It's amazing."

"It's part of the trap." He replied.

"How?" Amy replied.

"It took me awhile to figure out why the telescope was so strange looking then it hit me. The telescope is a weapon and once the diamond is in place it'll trap the wolf and destroy the alien lifeform." He said.

Then a creaking sound came from the ceiling; they looked up at the wolf crawling on the glass part of the roof.

The glass began to crack and the wolf fell through.

"To the observatory, now!" The Doctor shouted.

They ran to the observatory but the Doctor realized there was no mistletoe oil on the wood.

Sir Robert told the Doctor he would fight the wolf while they prepared the telescope.

"You can't!" He shouted.

"I maybe a traitor to the crown but my wife will remember me with honor."

The Doctor saw his determination. "You're a good man, Sir Robert."

He nodded and the Doctor went back inside and barricaded the doors.

He could hear him screaming in pain and terror; he felt sick to his stomach but he had work to do.

Amy and the Doctor prepared the telescope and struggled to turn the wheel to open the roof to let the moonlight in but the telescope was aimed wrong and the light hit the wood floor.

The wolf busted in and the Doctor quickly slid across the floor to place the diamond in the path of the light.

The Doctor stood beside Amy and watched in shock as the wolf transformed back into his human form.

Amy couldn't believe this average man was the blood thirsty wolf.

"Please Doctor, turn up the light. Kill me." The man begged.

Amy looked over at the Doctor as he slowly increased the light killing the man.

After it was over they relaxed into the telescope; Amy exhaled and leaned her head back.

Morning finally came and the Queen decided to knight Amy and the Doctor.

They knelt in front of the Queen and a bitter looking Isabel, who was in mourning of Sir Robert. They both were grinning at each other as Queen Victoria raised her sword.

"I knight thee Lady Amy Pond and Sir Doctor."

They stood and smiled. "Well, thank you for the honor and privilege and I hope we haven't caused too much trouble so" The Doctor started to say.

The Queen glared at him and interrupted. "You two have caused nothing but trouble and we are not amused."

"Ha!" Amy grinned at the Doctor as he groaned in defeat.

The Queen looked at them disgusted then turned her attention to the Doctor.

"I don't what you are but I know you can't be from this planet and I will not have your species interfering with this world. And so I declare you enemy of the crown."

He looked at her confused and taken aback.

"Now both of you out!" She firmly.

They turned and walked out slowly.

As they entered the TARDIS Amy stretched and groaned. "I need a shower!"

"Sore?" The Doctor asked.

She did a so-so motion with her hand.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

Amy smiled. "It's okay; I don't mind. I had fun except for" Her sentence trailed off.

"Except for?"

She was hesitant to answer.

"What? What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Well, it's not fair. You save Queen Victoria and all you got as a thanks is her temper." She said folding her arms.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah but people died, Amy. She had a right to be upset."

"Doesn't mean she had to snap at you." Amy replied.

"I'm used to it. It's no big deal." The Doctor said.

"I don't believe you." She replied.

He smiled a little. "Am I that easy to read?"

Amy walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "I've been traveling with you a long time. You know you can't hide anything from me, right?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I keep forgetting you're my future companion."

She smiled and kissed his nose then left to take her shower. The Doctor returned to the console when he heard Rose's cell phone ring.

His hearts dropped into his stomach. He had forgotten he'd still had her phone. The Doctor reluctantly picked it up took a deep breath before answering.

**Author's Note: I know this isn't exactly like Tooth & Claw but I didn't want Something About you to be too similar to the Companion Swap so I wrote it slightly different (And basically all the chapters in this story will be slightly different). Hope you like it! :D**

**I'm doing this based on memory so I apologize for any character names or anything else I might've gotten wrong.**


End file.
